


Hope

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Jason Collins - Freeform, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Collins, a basketball player, comes out, and it gets Mike thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

When Jason Collins comes out as gay, Mike pays attention. He watches sports news, reads blogs, and follows twitter. He keeps tabs on reactions from people from different sports.

When the reactions are mostly positive, he can't believe it. He wants to, but how can Mike believe the cruel world is becoming accepting. How can he trust that it'll be okay for him, when he's hated enough as it is.

Nicky tells him not to think about it, that things will be okay, but it doesn't feel like it. His sister is getting married and Mike's the last one single - only he's not single. Far from it. Mike hasn't been single for a very long time, he just hasn't told people.

He wasn't always with Nicklas, though. He wouldn't be now if it weren't for Thomas, but he doesn't like to think of it that way. Thomas tried to use him, and it wasn't until he flipped out over Nicklas spending the night at Mike's house, that things became clear.

The more Mike thought about it, the more he mentally thanks Thomas for insisting they save themselves until the time was right. If he hadn't, Mike doesn't want to think about how used he would feel. Not that Thomas didn't want to sleep with him out of decency, but it helps Mike feel like he wasn't so dirty.

How did he not realize Thomas was only after his money? It's not like anyone else had anything to say about Thomas, they didn't know what their situation was, so how could they warn him?

When Thomas left after the fight over Nicklas, Mike had no choice but to come clean. He expected Nicky to react to Mike coming out to him, but all he did was ask why Thomas.

Mike had to think about that, though. Thomas was easy, he didn't demand much in the beginning - there were dinners, of course, lunches, and they went on dates. Thomas was the one who started buying things; he'd come over with things for Mike's condo, or bring flowers or gifts, then he would say he's being cheesy. Of course, Mike would tell him no, because he liked the feeling of being wanted and cared for. That's when Mike got him a few gifts or flowers. 

They started spending more time at Thomas' house and he'd mention needing to dress up the place. Mike didn't think anything of it, the place was a little bare. He also didn't think anything of it when Thomas pointed a few things on a walk through shops. Mike figured he'd help him out a bit and get a few things - only, a few things turned into almost decorating the whole place and Mike didn't mind because he thought it would be better in the long run. He liked Thomas a lot; things seemed to be going well, but Mike did notice that Thomas was distant, almost cold with him sometimes. Mike blamed himself, because his schedule was too hard on them as a couple, the timing was never right and all the things Thomas used to distance them from each other. 

When Nicklas found out, Mike wasn't sure what to say. There was so much room for error, but Nicklas told him everything would be alright. The two months before they started dating weren't far from dating, but they agreed to take it slow.

That was a couple years ago, as much as it seems like just yesterday, they've moved on. Mike's been with Nicklas ever since, and now they're talking about coming out. Mike doesn't know what to do with that.

He wants to be happy, of course. And being open and honest with people would do that... If he could trust that they'd react well.


End file.
